


The Gods

by Fanfiction13Penny



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adopting a Child, Castles, Multi, Pumpkin people, Ruling Kingdoms, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction13Penny/pseuds/Fanfiction13Penny
Summary: Chosen by the Gods to be their brides, Wirt, Dipper and Marco are giving a choice to either submit or take a risk going down a dangerous road to go back to there normal lives. Whilst most would submit, the boys aren't like most.Perhaps that's why the Gods like them.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, The Beast/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 141





	1. The Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sun, The Twilight, The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046748) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



In a small quiet village in the middle of the woods, lives a village of people. All these people beside living in the village had one more thing in common. They believe in Gods, but not any gods, the gods of Day, Night and Nature.

The God of Day was the oldest of the gods. He had lived through the creation of the world. He took control of the day time keeping the sun up during the day and only putting it down during the night time so that the Night god can do his job. Because of his job, keeping the sun up, the god is constantly playing jokes on the villagers which they all just ignore.

The God of Nature is the second god. He’s believed to have been created the moment the first seed bloomed. He wanders around the forest at night, they say and if he finds any human that’s not part of the tribe walking around in the woods, he turns them into large elmwood trees with their souls still inside the tree. Watching as they are chopped down or ignored for thousands of years, and unless they are chopped down, they’ll never be able to pass on and will remain a tree.

The God of Night is the third god. The story goes that when The God of Day decided to prank the humans of the earth by putting down the sun, and when the world went pitch black, the God of Night was created. He believed to protect the people of the village throughout the night.

The three Gods together protect the villagers, but recently the village started to notice that everything wasn’t going smoothly. All the crops, grass, veggies and even the woods were dying. The sun was coming up hours later and when it did come up it would disappear three hours later and for most of the day, the darkness consumed the world.

The Villagers after a week started to really panic about this and the priest went to the temples, trying to figure out why the Gods were so upset. They came back saying that the Gods wanted sacrifices.

And that brings us to today, three sacrifices were going to be chosen.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper’s POV

I walk out of my house, down the crooked pathway to the main street. The rest of the family had already left to go to the ceremony, I walked across the road. I see the red brick house of my friend, Wirt’s house, they’ve added some red roses near the black fence since I last came by. Wirt then walks out the front door, waving at me, I wave back to him. He walks down the pathway, and I meet him at the gate and we continue walking to our next stop which is Marco house. 

“Where’s the rest of your family?” I ask Wirt, “they’re already there. They went early to help prepare for the ceremony, I slept in”. I just nodded my head and we start walking. “So who do you reckon will be sacrificed?” ask Wirt, “I really hope it’s just like a marriage thing or being sent to live at their temples and not …” he stopped, horror on his face “and not a death sacrifice”.

“I hope it is not one of those too” I responded, we walked silently both praying that we were not chosen. We arrive at Marco’s house, He comes out with his mother, father and younger sister. “Hey guys,” Marco says waving at me.

“Hi Marco,” says Wirt, “Hi Marco, hello Marco’s family,” I say waving at them all. “Hello dears,” said Marco’s mother, “good to see you boys,” said his dad “ready for today”. We nodded our heads, I said one last prayer before we continued to the ceremony.

We continue down a rocky road surrounded by other houses until we come to the main pathway leading to the Temple of the Sun, to find a massive banner with the words 

“Welcome and Enjoy the Ceremony” 

The usually abandoned temple area now has rows of colourful stalls full with items to sell or win, cheerful people roaming the streets, children dunking for apples and trying their luck at the balloon darts to get a prize. There were multiple carnival rides to go on like the Ferris Wheel, Merry-Go-Round, Drop tower and my favourite, The Pirate Ship. You almost wouldn’t think that the celebration was going to end with people being sacrificed to Gods. 

Standing tall behind all the stalls is the Temple of The Sun, with its golden bricks shimmering in the sunlight. The long white stairs leading to the statue of the Sun God seemed to have been polished for the ceremony, they almost look like marble. The white pillars stand at the top of the stairs and a bit further back, standing tall, is a massive statue of the Sun god.

A triangle-shaped golden statue stands there made internally of gold, two short stick black legs, with two short stick black arms which come out of the golden triangle, with a tall top-hat on his head. He has a little bow tie and a single eye which is closed. He had one foot on top of a small ball green and blue ball which was meant to represent the world. 

This is the Sun God

We continue walking along the street, we walk into Wirt’s family and after a couple of minutes of talking, Wirt walks off happily with his younger brother to the Ferris Wheel. I continued to walk around searching for my family, it seems that they are still preparing. After a while, I gave up and decided to go on the Pirate ship.

I join the line but as I’m waiting, I can’t help but feel as if I’m being watched. I turn around to see a blonde-haired man, wearing a yellow T-shirt with black pants and white shoes. He was looking at me, he smiled at me and I smiled back. He starts walking over to me, I internally panic at this, he’s cute and I’m not good when it comes to socializing.

“Hello what’s your name?” asked the man. “I’m Dipper” I respond, he smiles “Dipper what an unusual name but it’s not a bad one, in fact, it’s quite a cute name, a lot like you” I feel my cheeks heat up at this. I noticed that the line had moved up, a lot “Sorry, I have to move up in the line” I walk down the line but find that he just follows me. 

“ So I’m not from around here, what’s going on?”, I'm not internally sure what to say. “Have you just moved here?” I ask, he nods his head “around last week”. Well, I should probably tell him, he’ll find out anyway.

“Well you see today's ceremony for the Gods is occurring, you may have noticed all the weirdness around here lately, we believe that the Gods are mad so there is going to be a sacrifice. They're going to pick three sacrifices, who will either be killed, put into serving the temple or who will marry the Gods. I pray that whoever is chosen will not be murdered.”

He nods his head “ I understand, but why do they think the Gods are made? Couldn’t they just be sick or perhaps lonely?”. I shrug “That’s what the priest in the temple said” he mutters something underneath his breath, I give him a confused look, he just smirks back. 

“Well Dipper I’ll be leaving perhaps I’ll see you soon” he does a little bow before walking off and disappearing into the crowd. After he disappeared I realized that the lines moved and that I’m at the front. The group before getting off and after they get off, I get on, almost forgetting about the incident with the man.

Keyword “Almost”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wirt’s POV

The ceremony is about to start. Where is Dipper!!!

After we got off the Ferris wheel, we sent off to the temple awaiting the ceremony to start, we had found Marco and his family but Dipper still wasn’t here. I scan the crowd looking for Dipper when I spot the man from before. He was walking up the back of the Temples steps, not even caring that it’s a sacred building. He looks at me and we make eye-contact. He keeps it and continues to walk up the backstairs until he reaches the backdoor way, he opens it and disappears inside. The memory of before replays in my mind.

\--  
1 hour before

We were waiting to get on the Ferris wheel, the line like every time we have an event like this was long but after 20 minutes we had moved up. Greg was jumping up and down excitedly whilst he was cheering about going on it. 

I feel a hand on my shoulder, “Hi” the mystery voice says. I turn around and a tall, black-haired man is standing there, he’s wearing blue pants with a black hoodie, I smile at him, “hello” I reply. “Who are you?” he asks, “I’m Wirt and this is Greg,” I said pointing down to Greg.

“Nice to meet you, young man,” the man said to Greg, “nice to meet you too,” Greg responded before going back to cheering about the ride. I smile down at him, “ Is he your son?” the man asked. “No no no, he’s my younger brother” he nods his head in understanding. “So your single?” that was very straight forward, “umm yes” a massive smirk appears on his face. 

“Are you looking for anyone?” umm maybe I’m not sure really. It might be nice to have someone, but relationships are messy, hopefully, I'll end up in a happy relationship with someone like my mum and step-dad. I just respond “perhaps”, he smirks even wider at that but before he can say anything Greg cuts in. 

“The line, the line, it moving let's go let's go” he pulled me along and I yelled back “sorry have to go!!!” but found that he’s no longer there. Where did he go? I wonder to myself, but push the thought aside when we get onto the Ferris wheel.

\--

Why is he up there? I ask myself but at that moment Dipper comes into sight.

“Dipper Dipper over here!!!” I scream, it catches his attention and he walks over. His family wasn’t with him though so he decided to stay with mine and Marco families for the ceremony and after three minutes the ceremony starts.


	2. The Temple

Marco’s POV

The Gods interpreters walk down the clear path in their robes, everyone’s silent, they walk to the steps and start climbing them. Once they reach the top they bow, saying a chant to the Sun God before entering his temple, everyone starts to talk.

“What do you think is going on inside the temple?” asked Wirt

“No idea” responds Dipper, “Hopefully there will be no sacrifices at all and the Gods are just pranking us, it’s in line with The Sun God's personality perhaps it's just one big joke”. I hope it is, I think to myself. I don’t want to die yet.

Suddenly we hear screams from inside the Temple, panic spreads through the crowd, people start to leave fearing that something terrible will occur. When the Temples doors are slammed open with fire coming out of it. Everyone panics even more until a male figure walks out of it and the fire stops.

Standing there is a man, his hair is red, with a slight purple tinge to his skin. He looks over the crowd, before coughing and in a booming voice saying “People of the earth, I am The God of Night, we have come to take the sacrifices as our brides”. Thank God, I think to myself, no ones going to die.

“If I read out your name then you have been chosen” everyone holds their breaths waiting for him to continue, he stands there finding our reaction amusing “First is …” he pauses, just to watch everyone's reaction.

“Dipper Pines” fear appears on Dipper’s face, he looks confused, upset and panicking all at the same time. Everyone just looks at him, not sure what to do, this is a direct order from gods, no one can do anything about it. “Next one is…” he again pauses watching everyone reaction a small smile on his face. 

“Wirt, I don’t know his last name” there’s only one Wirt and he’s standing right next to Dipper and like with Dipper, Wirt looked terrified at this discovery whilst everyone watched him. I can’t believe that I’m going to lose two friends in one day and I'll never see them again. 

“And the last is Marco Diaz, good night everyone”, he walks back through the doors before turning around, “Ohh bring them in by three, It’s 2:20 so chop-chop”. Everyone stands there absolutely confused out of their minds. trying to figure out what had just happened.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper’s POV

Wirt and Marco hugged their families, their parents crying whilst their younger siblings not really understanding what was going on smiled at their older siblings. Greg said to Wirt, "I’ll see you after your adventure” Wirt smiled sadly at that and just said “yeah”. I looked around for my family to see Mabel bolting towards me.

“Dipper” tears are running down her face, “Dipper you can’t go!” she screams before knocking me over “you can’t, you can’t”. “I’m sorry Mabel, it is a direct order of the Gods” she pulls me up. “Let's leave then, will go right now, we can escape whilst everyone backs turned...”

“Mabel you know that won’t work and If I leave after they choose me, they might become even angrier, we can’t risk it”. Hope disappeared from her face, “hey perhaps once I’m married, I’ll Convince them to let me visit you”. A small smile appeared on her face, “perhaps”. 

“Sibling hug,” she says, “sibling hug, I repeat and we hug each other finishing with our “pat-pat”. Our parents are long dead so I can’t say goodbye to them.

“Kid!!” yells Stan, as he slowly runs over, when he reaches us he’s panting, “I’m glad I didn’t miss you, kid”. He hugs me, a tear streaming down his cheek “I hate that you're leaving and I’ll miss you, kiddo”. I hug him” I love you, buddy” I don’t hear that much off Stan so hearing it made tears well up in my eyes. “I’ll miss you too”.

“It’s time to go in” yells an interpreter “We’ve only got 5 minutes, the Gods will not be happy if you're late”. We nod, wiping away tears from our cheeks, and slowly walking to the temple, looking around at the people will most likely never see again.

We reach the top of the steps, and the fling opens, we walk inside the temple some of the interpreters tried to follow but the doors were slammed shut. Inside its pitch black, all three of us get into almost a fight position, in case someone jumps out at us. Something spooky's Marco because he jumps around throwing a punch. To all our shock the punch is stopped.

“Feisty,” says the voice from before, the purple-skinned, three-eyed human steps out of the shadows, hand still holding Marco’s fist “Almost punching your fiances” he pulls a surprised Marco closer “that a bit rude, don’t you agree” he smirks at Marco, who stands there blushing with confusion written all over his face. “Names Tom, the God of Night, what's your name? Gorgeous”.

“Marco,” he muttered, Wirt and I stood there awkwardly, watching this unfold. Then Wirt tapped me on the shoulder, signalling to the exit, we slowly moved backwards, then I made the mistake of sprinting for the exit. I was captured in a massive bubble, Wirt’s tied up by tree branches down below. 

“Well well well, we haven’t even met and yet you're already trying to escape” I start banging on the bubble, I had no idea where the voice came from, could it be in my head???. Then a yellow triangle appears in front of me, the Sun God. He sits on my shoulder, “nice to meet you, names Bill” I went to say, Dipper, but he cut me off “Dipper, I know, I chose you for a reason”.

“Do you know why you're here?” he asks, again I try to speak but he cuts me off. “You're here because I want a bride” before he continues I cut in “yeah I know, it's pretty obvious because you haven’t murdered us yet”. A weird look appears on his face, “so you're fierce, I like that, we're going to get along just fine”. I look down at Wirt, who's talking to a shadowy figure, suddenly I’m no longer in the bubble and I’m instead falling. I land on my knees suddenly I hear Bill’s voice from behind, “Nice view” I kick my leg back sending him flying.

“You dare kick the mighty Sun God!”

“Yes, because this same Sun God I can literally flick with my finger and could probably send you flying”. An impressed look appears on his face “well your feisty and clever, exactly my type”. 

“Delightful” I mutter, I can’t believe I’m going to marry a triangle, how would consummating the marriage even work …

Suddenly, I heard a booming voice of whoever Wirt was talking to, “We’ve got a proposal for you three” the three moved into a line, leaving us wherever we were standing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bill’s POV

Two portals appear on the opposite side of the room to each other. One blue, the others red, one leads to the trail, the other leads to our homes.

“You three, you’ve got two options” all their heads go up, obviously listening. “If you go down the blue path, you'll be sent on a trail, if you succeed you’ll get the option to stay with us or if you don’t …”

They had dashed over to the blue portal and before I could get another word out, all three of them were through it.

“And they're gone,” said Tom, “were we that bad,” he asked. 

“ You guys were, not me” replied Beast 

“They don’t even know about what will happen if they fail”, I say. 

“It's pretty easy to figure out, they’ll be required to marry us,” Tom says “If they're not dead” he whispers but we all heard. “Should we have warned them about the first part of the trail, if they fall off the path then they will be taken by the vines and will only be free if Beast lets them out.”

“We would have if they hadn’t so RUDELY run off” I yell at the portal just in case they can still hear it. I’m still very pissed at them.

“Are we going to watch?” asks Tom

“Ohh Certainly”


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper’s POV

We sprinted through the portal to find a long straight black stoned path. Around the edges of the path was a whole bunch of scary-looking trees. The trees were brown coloured, with terrifying faces on then with what looked like black oil coming down the top of them.

“What are these?” asked Marco, he looked sick at the discovery.

“I think it's Edelwood,” Wirt said, shivering. “There the trees from the stories about the God of Nature, OMG are these actually people!!!”. He examined them closely before turning around, “I can’t look at them”.

Marco touched the tree, “I think..” Marco was then grabbed by the vines of the tree which had started to shriek. Wirt appeared next to Marco with an axe and started to chop at the vine.

“AHHHH” howled the tree, It seemed to be in pain but the vine wouldn’t let go of Marco. Marco started to karate chop at the tree but was not successful, the black oil was dripping down onto him, then it got into his mouth, he stopped choking on the substances. Suddenly Wirt stopped chopping the vine, a look of understanding on his face. He then started to chop at the base of the tree, the screams started to get louder and louder until the final chop which the tree fell over. Marco was released and admittedly vomited, I pat him on the back.

Both me and Wirt had been holding our breath when the tree stopped screaming and we both sigh in relief.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???” screamed Marco suddenly his eye caught something, he wiped away the vomit on his mouth and walked over to it, it was a sign. He started reading the sign out “If you dare walk down the path, DO NOT GO OFF the path or the vines will grab you. The only way out is if the God of Nature lets you out and if he doesn’t you’ll be killed.”

“THANKS” he shouted up at the sky, “would have been great if we had known that beforehand, oh wait that’s probably what the gods were going to tell us.”

“Perhaps” I comment “we should have stuck around a little longer”

“Yeah,” they both say, Marco and I turn to Wirt, Marco then says “ how did you know to hit the bottom of the tree instead of the vine?”.

“Also, where did you get the axe?” Wirt pointed to the sign “I found the axe there”. “And don’t you remember all the talks we got in school about the Gods?”. “Nope,” I say, Marco shakes his head, truthfully we never paid attention at school.

He sighed and muttered, “this is why I paid attention”. Then he continued “With the screaming, I put together that they were human and in all the stories it says that if the person is chopped down, their soul is released from the tree and they finally go to the afterlife. I just guessed that if I cut down the base, instead of the arms, it would kill them quickly and that they could finally be at peace and would let go of Marco”. 

We both nod our heads in understanding, “well I think you should keep a hold of that axe” I say to him. “Yeah I agree,” he says and we continued on our way down the path. Even though we knew if we didn’t step off the path we would be fine, I can’t help but think that we were all turning around every couple of minutes paranoid of someone being captured again. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill’s POV

“I can’t believe it” commented Tom, “it seems you’ve picked well Lucifer, that boy is most certainly worthy of your attention”. Lucifer smiles at this comment thrilled about his future wife’s intelligence, even though I think we need to be a bit more concerned about their intelligence.

“I think we need to be a bit more concerned about your future wife’s intelligence because if they make it through all the challenges I doubt that they're going to end up being our wives”. They give me a strange look, “you idiots, if they make it to the end, then they are most likely going to want to go home instead of staying with us”. 

I continue “ we’ve got three choices, one: get rid of that Wirt boy or two: make sure that they fail or …”

“We're not getting rid of Wirt,” Lucifer says angrily, “not get rid of him, I mean trick him into failing or something like that” I then mutter under my breath, “fool”. “The third choice is to make them want to stay”.

“How are we going to do that?” asks Tom, “Marco might fall for me, because well look at me,” he says leaning up against the wall and smirking “but you two… well” he eyes us up and down. “Not so much” he chuckles “ you two are literally a yellow triangle and a black shadowy figure”.

“You're also different”

“Yes but I look mostly human with only a couple of differences, like my skin colour and the extra eye, I still have what I need to be considered human, whilst you two” he smirks “how do you even attend to consummate the marriage?”. “We’ve got our human form, firehead” Tom’s smirk turned to anger “DON’T CALL ME THAT!!!” then he starts to breathe in and out. “You know I don’t like that name”, Lucifer countered “well I don’t like you insulting me”.

This is seriously childish, an idea appeared in my head. “Hey, you know that three eye lady, who can see the future?” they nod “let's go to her, see what’s going to happen and then will see where to go from there”.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast/Lucifer POV

We walk into a small darkly lit cottage. Inside sits a three eye woman with a blue ball in front of her. “ welcome, you have come to see your future”, Bill nods “yes”. “Good, good, sit, sit what are you looking for?”. Bill starts talking “ we want to know how your future lovers will go on the trial”, “very good,” she says and looks into the ball. She remains quiet for a few minutes just staring at the ball. “Can you see anything?” asked Tom, who was then slapped by Bill on the shoulder “I was just asking”.

“Yes yes, I see the future, who's going to go first?” Tom puts his hand up. “There are two paths for this future, one is of a path which leads to danger and a scar that will remain for life whilst the other leads to happiness and safety”.

“Which one is which?” asks Tom, she looks into the ball again before answering “ the first is if he succeeds and the second is if he fails, his happy ending is up to you”. “Thank you” he mutters. She then points to Bill “your one shares the same fate” Bill mutters a thank you.

She then turns to me, “ your one's fate is an interesting twist because down both paths your happiness is safe”. She's very weird with her wording like is she trying to be poetic or is she not but I’m glad to hear that no matter what path Wirt takes he’s going to be fine. 

We thank her again before leaving after a little bit of walking Tom speaks up “should we be scared?”. “No, why?” asks Bill, “because you and I have just been told that if they win then they’ll be in danger and be left with a lasting scar!!!”.

“We won’t let them win” he simply says, Tom, countered “How are we supposed to do that?”. Bill sighs as if he’s talking to a child, “ first we're going to make them want to stay and second we're going to take Wirt out of the running”.

“And how do you plan to, I quote ‘make them want to stay’, Bill”. A smile plagues his face, “simple, will show them the future”. Bill pulls out a small glowing red ball, “this contains the futures that the three-eyed lady foresaw, tonight when they sleep will put it into their minds.”

“Genius” I mutter, how had I not thought of that, “but …” he continued “I only have Dipper’s and Marco, I’ve got a different plan for Wirt” I glare at him again “ Oh not this again, look Wirt the one with all the knowledge so tonight will kidnap him, without him the others will most likely fail”

“Okay genius, how are we going to safely get Wirt?” asked Tom

“ That’s up to Lucifer, Lucifer what do you want to do?” a plan forms in my head.

“Bill, what time are you inserting the memories?”. “Around 10 perhaps depending on when they're asleep, why?”.“Well one of the three is going to stand guard if they sleep, whilst the memories are being played I doubt they’ll wake up or hear Wirt disappear”. “The only issue is” I mutter “ if Wirt isn’t standing guard and one of the others is”.

Tom smirks, “being the God of Night has its perks and one of them is being able to make people feel tired out of the blue, “leave that to me, I’ll make sure that only Wirt is awake for when you arrive”.


	4. Wirt's Gone

Wirt’s POV

We continue down the path, we get into no more trouble and we start to relax, chatting as we walk. “Tom’s sorta hot” admits Marco, who receives an “oh someones got a crush!!!” from Dipper, who received a shove. I walked further behind them, I can’t help but admire the trees even though I know the bloody back story behind it or I guess them?. I don’t know how the Beast could live with the knowledge that he’s turning people to trees and making them suffer for eternity. It makes me sick thinking about it, perhaps he’s delighted by it or perhaps he’s got no choice and is just doing it to survive. It is part of his legend, if he doesn’t protect the village then he’ll disappear.

I push the thought aside and continue walking, I wonder how the other two can remain so calm in such a terrible situation. We can see that the path is ending soon but is getting too dark to continue walking. “I think we should rest for tonight”, I add, they turn around.

“We should continue, who knows what around here, there … ” he lets out a massive yawn. “Sorry I don’t know where that came from” I roll my eyes, “you're tired”. “No, let's just continue,” Dipper stubbornly said and they continued down the path. I begrudgingly follow and listen to them as they every other minute yawn after 15 minutes of suffering through this I yell “enough you two are going to sleep, I cannot continue to listen to you yawning” they protested but eventually give in.

They lie on the path placing their jumpers over them for some sorta warmth. Marco admittedly falls asleep with Dipper shortly following. I sit beside them, furiously looking around so that I’m not sneak attacked. I calm down after twenty minutes and lie down, looking up at the sky admiring the stars. I become entranced until I hear a twig break, I snap up. Frantically searching for the source of the sound but find nothing, I feel as if I’m being watched by multiple eyes, I shrug it off as a mixture of my paranoia and the creep looking tree surrounding me.

I turn on the flashlight, I don’t know why I brought it to the carnival in my backpack but I’m seriously glad I did. Marco rolls over on the floor causing something to crack, that must have been the noise from early, I calm down. Then I felt something slide around my waist. I looked down and there was nothing there, I must be paranoid I think but then I noticed vines appearing around my waist. While internally panicking, I drop the torch and scrabble to pick it up, but a vine gets to it first, turning it off. I scream grabbing at the vines, “Marco Dipper wake up!!!” I plead to no avail, they sleep soundly not waking up.

Finally, the vines go around my mouth stopping my screams and pleas. I’m tied up and then I’m pulled into the forest. I’m pulled clumsy into the woods at a very fast speed when finally I'm stopped, the wind slaps me straight in the face. A tall figure leans over me, I want to scream but the vines stopped me, in front of me stood an almost bug looking man with lots of screaming souls. I’m going to die, is all that goes through my head.

Then the terrifying-looking creature turned into a shadow, it was much less terrifying with its antlers. He started singing, “Lalala” it was actually quite nice, not the best but it was still nice. He then turned back to me, I can’t see any expression on his face but I can hear his loud booming voice speaking to me.

“Hello Wirt” he circled me “how's the trip been so far?” he casually asks, “good” I respond. He seems to nod, “you know who I am, I know who you are, so I’ve got a question for you?” I just nod my head so that he knows I’m listening. “Will I be required to take you home like this or will you walk with me?”. I think about it, he removes the vine for my answers “okay I’ll walk”.

“Perfect”, he removes the vines, I get up stretching suddenly he becomes human, the same human from the fair. I don’t mention it just saying “if you want me to like you, don’t tie me up with vines again” before following behind him. I don’t even think about running because I know if I run, the vines will capture me again and instead I will be tied up the whole time.

I continue walking until we reach a hill, on top is a stone bricked wall which seems to go around the whole top of the hill. There were vines all over it, some stuck not moving whilst others closeted to the large wooden doors wiggled around almost as if waiting for a command. “Lalala”, he sings, I think I need a name for him. “What’s your name?” I ask him, he grunts “you can call me whatever you want”.

“What do you want me to call you?” I ask him again, “Beast” he responds before going silently further up the hill. “That's a bit of a rude name for me to call you, any other names you like?” he looked back down the hill “Lucifer” he quietly muttered, “pardon”. “Lucifer” he screams down the hill.

“Okay Lucifer, Lucifer that's not a bad name”. He looks down the hill, his black hair standing up in the air. “You really think so?” a look of sadness and happiness appeared on his face. “Yeah” I smile up at him. I follow him up to the hill to the open doors.

Inside is a tall standing tower, like the wall, it's built with stone, with vines on it as well. I notice at least seven windows from where I’m standing, “there are five levels" Lucifer whispers but the house isn’t what I’m most interested in, it’s the massive garden. The rest of the area is just one massive, beautiful, colourful garden. There are rows of different coloured flowers with lots of different types of trees, I could imagine in the future sitting under, whilst reading a good book. There's a large rock pool that looks almost like a spa, I l peek behind the tower.

are those vines picking apples????. Yeah they are, they grab apples placing them into straw weaved baskets before other vines would take hold of the basket and place it into what seems to be a massive wooden box. Then when it was full it was carried into a door which must lead to a kitchen. I take my eyes off the apples and see that it’s going on with every other type of fruit and veggies as well. There are even chickens, cows and sheep but they're just in their paddocks.

“It’s harvesting season, we’ve had a good one this year”. “We’ve?” I question, the vines take me up to the top of the wall, perching me onto the top of it. Over it is a village full of pumpkin people roaming around the streets. They’ve also, it seems, been growing pumpkins, the vines carry baskets of food down to the town to what seems to be the centre square. There they were placed onto tables where the pumpkin people would take some, handing over money before going back to wherever they were supposed to go.  
Lucifer appears next to me, “You're now their queen”. I give him a shocked look, “you think that being the God of Nature is all I do, no no, I rule over this land too and now we rule together”. “I wouldn’t know what to do” he heartily laughs “just do what is natural, your very smart Wirt you’ll figure it out”.

“Now let me escort you to your new room”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco’s POV

I hear a voice screaming my name, I turn around to watch the fire surround me, I try to move but I would be burnt, then the fire swirled around me. It causes me to step back and Shrek, looking down at my burnt arm. Then the fire comes closer and closer first my leg then my arm, my skin burns. I scream, tears streaming down my face, smoke comes into my lungs. Then my vision turns to the colour of the fire and my body burns then my vision goes back, I’m dead. I expect to wake up but instead, find myself in a palace.

Tom stands next to me. I try to scream but instead, I find that I stand there silent. Then two massive doors open, I struggle but it doesn’t show, instead I walk forward straight onto a balcony alongside Tom. There underneath are hundreds of different creatures, I might have called them monsters but in my heart, I could tell they weren’t. They look at us with cheerful expressions people of all sorts of age are here to see us.

Trumpets blare and a voice calls out to the crowd “King Tom and his new consort Marco”. The crowd loudly cheers, then I appear down among them, they stand a good distance away cheering. Then we walk through the crowd all coming up to talk to us, Tom is bombarded with people questioning him and admitting their thanks and giving us their good wishes. He smiles at them all, answering every single one of them. I watch him then people come up to me, asking questions and wishing me good luck in the marriage. Naturally, I thank them all, smiling whilst listening to every single one of them as they talk to me, occasionally commenting on something or agreeing with what they had to say and then moving onto the next person.

I listen but then the words start to become mumbled I can hardly hear anything. My sight goes blurry, then I am in the middle of a line, one side is full of fire the other is the village. One foot in the fire, the other on a path. Words appear in the air.

**“You have two choices, one will leave a scar, the other will bring happiness. Pick wisely because it might just be your last decision".**

Then I bolt up, sweating. It was just a dream I tell myself, it had to be, but deep down I know it was a warning. If I make the wrong choice I’m dead. I try looking around but I’ve got no light source, I look at my watch which I could surprisingly see, and note it’s around 3 am.

“Wirt, Wirt I had this dream and .... Wirt???” no responses, could he have fallen asleep, I roll over to find no one. I straighten up, in the dark I search for Wirt, I start feeling around the floor, I come across a body next to me. “Wirt thank god I thought you were...” then the person wakes up. It certainly is not Wirt. “What’s wrong Marco?” the half-asleep Dipper asks whilst rubbing his eyes.

“Wirt’s missing!!!” I scream he’s now definitely awake, “search the ground, maybe he went to the bathroom” he screams back. We search for anything that would belong to him, “nothing here” I scream whilst panicking, had he been kidnapped. Suddenly I feel something pick it up, it’s a torch. I turn on the torch then look around with the light. Wirt’s bag is lying open, with all his items on the floor. There were signs of a struggle and more vines around them before, we had lost him whilst we slept.

I shine the torch close to Dipper, his face shows absolute alarm, fear, sadness and a look of terror, at the thought that during the night when we were the most vulnerable we had been attacked and had lost a friend. He gets straight up, brushing off his clothing and placing Wirt’s Backpack on his shoulders, “grab everything” he says, the silent meaning is that we have to go, NOW.

We grab everything, I keep a tight grip on the torch, it guides us through the night. We run afraid of what could be behind us, tears stream down both our faces. Wirt our childhood classmate, our secret keeper, the brother we always wanted, our study buddy, our best friend.

Was Gone and We Did Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long with the chapter. Wirt's no longer with Dipper and Marco but we will be seeing lots of him and how he takes on his rule as The Beast's consort and how he deals with the pumpkin people. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it.
> 
> From Fanfiction13Penny


	5. Rose

Dipper’s POV

We run through the night, passing the scary trees and vines and reaching the end of the path. Soon we stop walking on the golden path and are instead walking on a dirt track in the middle of a grassy field. The only lights were the stars, the moon and our one torch guiding us. We continued to walk even though we could hardly keep our eyes open. The path seemed to go on forever, we could see that there was a long way to go before we could reach anywhere. The only items we could have is a torch, two water bottles half full, a chocolate bar which Wirt must have got from the fair that we had already had three pieces of and a whole bunch of money. All three of us had brought money to the fair, to buy or pay for games. We don’t want to touch any money of Wirt’s but I’m afraid that for our survival we might have to.

But the dream, it kept replaying in my mind. It felt real, me screaming at Marco than the fire burning me limb by limb until it went black, I should have woke up but instead, I appeared in a ballroom, the man from the fair was sitting beside me. I tried screaming again and again but my body stayed still not moving just smiling. He spoke to me, his voice, his voice repeated his words “ready Darling”. Darling!!! I didn’t even though this guy but my body just nodded then curtains opened and some terrifying other weird-looking monster stood in front of me. I felt afraid but it seems that my body didn’t show it because I was just smiling as they cheered my names.

These people knew me but I didn’t know them and it terrified me, the man next to me got up, turning into the Sun God. Could the man from the fair have been him??? Each minute that idea seems more and more likely. He walks up to the front of the stage we seem to be sitting on. My vision is then taken to the back of the room, I watch as my body or this version of me, sits on a golden throne. The golden throne, it was beautiful, I noticed all sorts of carving on the arms and arm stumps, there’s a silk red pillow placed on the seat. The back of the seat at the very top had a massive shiny red jewel but the thing that caught my eye the most was in the middle of the back. It was a golden pine tree.

The other chair had all the same carvings on the arms, instead of a red jewel it was blue. The carving on the back was a picture of himself in his most common form as a triangle god.he starts speaking in a loud clear voice, I don’t hear much, his voice becomes muffled or perhaps it just me, the only thing I hear at the very end is “ everyone this is my new consort, Dipper” before I woke up to Marco’s voice and the horror of Wirt’s disappearances. As we come to a curve in the hill we notice it's not a small one but instead a massive slop going down miles.

At the bottom is a building called “The Mystery Shack” perhaps, there will be people or food or a place for us to sleep. We thought of walking down but we could fall so we decided to slide on our bottoms down. When we reached the bottom, we stumbled over to the wooden door, knocking on it continually but got no response. Then Marco told me to move, I did and he kicked down the door. We walked in and Marco said something about fixing it tomorrow, just placing the door up so that it would look as if no one was there. The place looked as if it was built and then forgotten about but luckily for us, the taps still worked. We chugged down multiple glasses of water before searching for the house. Well, I searched the house, Marco found an old dusty couch and fell onto it, asleep. I sluggishly stumble upstairs, find an abandoned bedroom with two beds, I hop onto one and fall into a deep sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wirt’s POV

I woke up, Lucifer had shown me to my room and then we had a nice dinner, he had told me all about the history of the villagers down below. The pumpkin people are actually skeletons, they are certain people that died in another village and after death they are brought here, to spend the rest of their lives. They wear the pumpkins as clothing, growing pumpkins as food and as something like a mixture of clothes and skin. They after their original king's death created him as their king, he protects them, feeds them, listens to there issues whilst they pay him, acknowledges him as king and listens to every word that he says and takes it almost as if he’s a god, which he is in my world but they don’t know that. There hasn’t been a rebellion since he became king unlike the over ruler who the people had constant issues with. 

I then was told I was going to visit the village tomorrow which I was excited about, before heading to bed, but as I lay in bed. Marco and Dipper appeared in my head, they were probably confused, sad and angry that I was captured and both would feel guilty about not saving me but that's not their fault. Lucifer told me about the plan there was no way they could have heard me. The sun shines into my bedroom, I don’t have any normal clothes which I will have to ask Lucifer to get for me. Instead, I put on an outfit consisting of a navy blue cape with yellow buttons, simple grey pants that reach my ankles, suspenders, and a classic buttoned-up white shirt.

Someone knocks on the door, “coming” I say picking up a redpointing hat and placing it on my head. At the door is Lucifer in his shadow form,” Lucifer how’d you sleep?’ I ask him. “Very good, I only sleep for three hours though”, we walk down the corridor "can I ask, these are the only clothes I’ve got, can you perhaps bring me some other clothes?” he nods “I’ll get some by tomorrow”, I smile at him “thank you”. We continue on our way out of the house, he opens the gates and we depart, walking down to the village.

We enter, pumpkin people walk around the streets with food and pumpkins, opening their windows and socializing with their fellow villagers when they notice us. They started to surround us, praising Beast, thanking him for one of his recent interventions and asking about other things like food and supplies. They don’t notice me until “who's that???” says a voice from the crowd, suddenly I'm the centre of attention. They all just stare at me, “Hi I’m Wirt” they just stare still until a pumpkin woman speaks up “your not one of us”.

“Yes he’s not, he's my new consort and your new queen”, “oh” they all collectively speak before bombarding me with questions, “How’d you met The Beast?”, “where are you from?”, “are you immortal”, “have you ruled a kingdom before?” were some of the questions I were asked but before I could answer any of them. “ Hurry, another skeleton is dying, we need everyone to dig!!!” they all turned running in the pumpkin fields direction. Lucifer goes into the shadows following behind the massive crowd all panicking. I ran through the centre of the crowd, arriving at the field in my best recorded time of running ever. 

I pushed to the front of the crowd, a pumpkin man was digging at a massive dirt pile, everyone just standing there in shock, “he’s alive” screamed a woman “and he’s still in the dirt, if he doesn’t breathe then he’ll be gone for good”. No one moves just leaving the one man to do the digging, he dies for sure if no one helps. “ Why are you just standing there HELP!!!” I scoop up a shovel and start to dip up closer to the head, I quickly dig with as big scoops as possible. I reached his face and started to take smaller scoops until I could see his face. He stared up in relief and started to breathe, “He’s Alive!!!” I scream and cheers erupted from the crowd. We continue to dig until he’s free, he comes out thanking me repeatedly for saving him.

“How often does this happen?” I ask the crowd, one of them steps forward “very often, they can wake up at any time of the day or night and we can’t get to them on time”. I nod, looking around the field, “where are they buried?” I ask them. “Wherever the flowers are” I pick up on multiple bouquets over the plain field. “Have you ever thought about digging them up beforehand? So that you don’t lose any more lives”. They all nod “yeah that’s a good idea” says one they all agree.” Well then let's start digging!”, they all follow my leads grabbing a shovel and walking over to different graves. They start digging and by the end of the day, all the graves are dug up.

Suddenly a small flower appears in the soil, “one more body” I say and start to dig but instead of bones I find a massive box, I hear cries coming from it. “What is …” I look inside to my absolute horror it's a living baby, I lift it out trying to calm it down. A lady walks over to us and examines the baby “It’s a girl” is all she says before turning away. They all start whispering at the sudden arrival. “What’s going on here???” said the bombing voice of Lucifer, no one responded then just continued to whisper, the baby had calmed down. She was probably not even a week old, how could someone leave a child to die like this! I think to myself. Lucifer walks over “someone buried this baby in a box” is all I said to him. He nods and I pass her to him, she doesn’t seem to fear him she just stares up at him.

“What do we plan to do with this baby?” he inquires of the crowd, on one says anything. I want to ask him if we can raise her but keep silent. “Does anyone want to take her?” he asks again, no one came forward, she wasn’t one of them so I doubted that they’d want anything to do with her. “Can we adopt her?” I ask Lucifer seems surprised but admittedly answers “of course, she’s one of you we can’t leave her to suffer” I smiled like an idiot “you seemed delighted”, “I am” I happily say. The baby seems to know something good is going on because she smiles, giggling.

I held onto the baby whilst we continued around the village, she is adorable. She smiled at the villagers who also agreed she was cute. She eventually fell asleep in my arms, “we're going to need to get supplies for her”. I quietly tell Lucifer “I’ve already arranged for those items to be brought to my temple”. “Ohh really, when did you get the time?” he signed, “I told them when I went into that hall back there. I open a certain door whilst singing, it becomes an entrance to the temple”, “oh” I murmur whilst nodding. “It will be there by midday, they’ve got an hour”.

We continue around the village and at midday, we return to the hall and collect all the items. The vines carry all of it back whilst we walk, “hey, do the vines have emotions?” I inquired. “No, they are just plants that I can control” my cheeks turn red “okay”. We walk up the hill then the doors open as we continue in, Lucifer asks “ What her name?” I hadn’t thought about that. “Ohh I don’t know” we walk through the gardens, think, think, think I told myself then I looked into the garden and an idea popped into my head.

“Rose,” I told him “her name will be Rose”.


	6. Finally being captured

Bill’s POV

They’ve stayed at that shack for the last ten days, they fixed the door and tidied it up so that it looks brand new. They dusted down the shelves, got the electricity flowing through the house which means that the fridge, oven and laundry machine are now working. They’ve washed all the floors and somehow found paints to paint the walls. All the sheets and blankets have been washed, and they fixed up that one bedroom so that they can both sleep in it. It looks like a four-star hotel. They've done that good a job, I've got to admit I'm impressed by Dipper’s survival skills.

But it's been ten days and we’ve patiently been waiting but we are no longer wanting to be patient. In ten days, Wirt and Beast have become close AND have even adopted a baby girl who they named Rose, we went to a birthday party for her yesterday, she’s a very cute baby, that isn’t the issue. The issue is that it’s them and not me and Dipper!!! We should be getting along and throwing parties but instead, I’m watching as he lies on a couch watching TV not knowing I’m there.

“What are we going to do?” asks Tom, who's standing beside me just as pissed as I am. “I’m sick of waiting, should we run them out? Make them continue down on the path?” I shrug “perhaps we kidnap one and let the other continue down the path” an idea pops into my head. “Or we could just take them both tonight, why spend our time chasing them when they're right here?. We should have just taken them with Wirt,” I say, he mutters “would have saved us ten days” I can’t help but agree, we really should have thought the plan through better.

“Tonight, when they're asleep. Will take them back to our kingdoms and try to woo them from there”, “yep let's do that” how did we not come up with this earlier. When it’s pitch black we make our move, they sleep quietly on their beds, we lift them up as quietly as possible and disappear to our palaces. I arrive at my golden palace.

My house is built with the finest golden bricks in a triangle shape. The doors are made of black wood, I don’t particularly like windows but I have them but instead of looking outside, it looks into another universe. It was way more interesting that way. I walk him inside, still fast asleep in my arms and place him on a golden cloth bed.

I sit waiting, he wakes up eventually, confused about where he is until he sees me. “You kidnapped me isn’t that a little bit unfair” I smirk at him “well I was eventually going to get you, might as well speed up the process”. “What are you going to do to me?” he asks, trying to be calm but I could see the fear in his eyes. “Nothing, I attended to woo you before marrying you”. A smile appears on his face before he comments “do you really think you’ll win me over that easily”. He sits up “I’m not that easy to win over, you're going to have to earn my love”.  
I walk over to him, I go down to his level and place my hand underneath his chin. “Really, well then I’ll have to really up my game to win you over” his smile turns to a smirk, “yeah you really will”. “Well, then I’ll have to start now” I pull his face closer to mine, before connecting our lips.

Yes, I think to myself, even though I’ve had to fight a lot to get him, I don’t regret picking this man to be my partner for life.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom’s POV - three months later

Marco and I roam the halls of my palace, surprisingly he has actually very quickly learned to love me as I’ve grown to love him. He also seems to be very good at making decisions for my people, understanding their needs and wants when us upper classes don’t. We’ve taken walks through the streets and he seems a natural-born leader, being able to talk to the people, making them love him without even meaning to and understanding and listening to their issues.

We announced our engagement a week ago and received lots of congratulations from the people and other members of royalty. All agree I did a very good job when it came to picking a lover, we had a massive ball to celebrate it last night, it was grand and we had a great time.

For the first time in months, Wirt, Dipper and Marco reunited. Yeah, I forgot to mention that Wirt had adopted a baby girl, so Marco received a shock when he saw Wirt holding a baby in his arms. They spent most of the party together catching up on the last couple of months away from each other. Me and Lucifer didn’t mind, they hadn’t seen each other in months, of course, they’d want to catch up but Bill didn’t seem to get that because he growled from the opposite side of the room as the boys talked. Whenever another person walked over to them, he stared daggers at their back until they left. He only relaxed when Dipper would turn to him giving him a dazzling smile which he calmed down on.

Halfway through the night, romantic music started to play as couples walked onto the dance floor. I walked over to the boys, bowing to them before asking “Marco may I have this dance?” I received a nod before I pulled him onto the dance floor, twirling him around whilst the music played.

I caught the sight of Bill leading Dipper away to the balcony, I whisper to Marco “by the time they come back they’ll no longer just be boyfriends” he gives me a weird look before he raises his eyebrows realizing what I meant, he whispers back “really? Is he going to propose” he asks. I dip him, nodding with a smirk on my face. He started smiling at the news.

Wirt and Lucifer stood to the side, drinking punch and occasionally picking up a pastry to eat. Lucifer held Rose in his arms, smiling down at his adopted daughter as everyone surrounds them, asking about the child and complimenting the baby. Lucifer and Wirt had been her parents for the last three months and it seems that they’ve been doing a very good job so far. The baby whenever I see her is always smiling and the moments that she starts to cry both her parents run over, fussing over whatever is wrong. I didn’t expect Lucifer to be the kind of man that would do absolutely everything for his daughter but it seems I’m extremely wrong. 

As we move across the floor, I spot Bill and Dipper on the balcony. Bill’s on one knee, holding up a little box with a golden ring inside it as Dipper stands there, tears on his face. I’m pulled away from the sight by the music, and make eye-contact with my fiances. The dance finishes and I bow to him but he pulls me closer kissing me on the lips.


End file.
